Must Be A Naruto
by tokaku azuma
Summary: Chapter 2 Update! [NU] Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?/[HH] Tak apa kau tidak mencintaiku. Asal kau kembali mendapat kebahagiaan, aku rela.
1. Chapter 1

Must Be A Naruto

CHAPTER I: BLUE

"Naruto, kita hanya berteman. Tidak lebih. Lagipula hubungan ini terlarang."

"Bilang saja kau sudah ada perempuan lain yang kau sukai."

"Iya memang."

Setelah kejadian itu, hubunganku dengan Sasuke memburuk. Padahal seringkali ia mencoba menghubungiku namun aku sengaja menjauh. Kenapa sakit sekali rasanya saat ditolak Sasuke? Kupikir dia juga mencintaku mengingat bagaimana dia memperlakukanku dulu. Saat anak-anak yang lain menjauhi dan mengejekku, hanya dia yang selalu membelaku. Dia selalu tampak keren di mataku. Bahkan sampai aku pernah menentang ibuku demi dia.

" _Nah Naruto, sekarang kau sekolah di sini. Belajar yang rajin ya, bye bye. Mama sayang kamu," seorang wanita berambut pirang tampak sedang berbicara pada seorang bocah berambut kuning cerah._

" _Oke Ma. Naru sayang Mama juga, bye bye."_

" _Hei, lihat anak aneh itu!"_

" _Dia perempuan atau laki-laki sih?"_

" _Dia pake bando tapi pake celana. Anak perempuan kan pake rok, laki-laki juga nggak pake bando."_

 _Naruto kecil bingung kenapa teman-temannya memandang dengan tatapan yang aneh. Apakah karena bando di kepalanya? Ini kan sangat imut, apanya yang aneh? Naruto tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya kemudian langsung memasuki kelasnya._

 _Naruto senang sekali karena punya banyak teman. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat hatinya sedih._

" _Kok anak cowok mainnya sama cewek terus sih? Pake bando segala."_

" _Pake rok aja Naruto. Atau aku panggil Naruko aja ya? Hahaha."_

 _Semua teman-teman lelakinya selalu mengejek Naruto. Eh, tidak semua sih. Ada satu anak laki-laki yang mau membelanya kalau anak-anak yang lain mulai mengejek Naruto. Namanya Sasuke, anaknya pendiam. Jarang bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Biasanya dia tidak peduli kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kelas. Namun pada hari itu, dia dengan gagah berani menolong Naruto._

" _Jangan ganggu Naruto lagi."_

 _Seketika Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauh dari anak-anak nakal yang mengganggu Naruto tadi._

 _Sejak saat itu mereka berteman. Namun permainan yang dilakukan Naruto selalu saja permainan anak perempuan. Seperti masak-masakan atau bermain boneka barbie. Biasanya kalau begitu Sasuke tidak ikut main. Sasuke selalu mengajak Naruto bermain sepak bola, namun Naruto selalu menolaknya._

" _Ma, kenapa aku tidak boleh main sepak bola?"_

" _Jangan Nak, itu permainan yang tidak aman. Nanti kalau kamu jatuh terus luka, Mama akan sedih."_

 _Kebersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke berlangsung hingga SMA._

" _Kenapa rambutmu dicat hitam? Aku suka melihat rambut kuningmu itu."_

" _Ibu tiba-tiba menyuruhku mengecat rambut," jawab Naruto sembari terlihat rona merah yang agak samar._

" _Bu, boleh aku menghilangkan cat rambutku? Katanya Sasuke suka melihat rambut kuningku."_

" _Tidak, Naruto. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."_

" _Ku mohon. Sekali ini saja."_

" _Tidak bisa!"_

 _Naruto nekat melanggar kata-kata ibunya. Setelah mengenal Sasuke, Naruto sering membantah perkataan ibunya. Naruto hanya ingin seperti teman laki-lakinya yang lain. Hingga Naruto remaja, dia mulai paham bahwa selama ini ibunya memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia anak perempuan. Naruto juga sebenarnya tidak tega melihat ibunya yang mulai sakit-sakitan selalu dia buat marah-marah. Namun Naruto juga tidak mau dijauhi teman-temannya. Maka dari itu dia hanya berpura-pura menuruti keinginan ibunya hanya ketika sang ibu melihat._

 _Hari itu tidak mungkin bisa terlupakan dari ingatan Naruto. Rasa senang di hari pertamanya menjadi seorang mahasiswa harus digantikan dengan rasa sedih yang luar biasa. Seseorang yang sangat disayanginya tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya. Ibunya tidak dapat melawan penyakit yang dideritanya. Ternyata ibunya terkena penyakit kanker serviks. Dia menangis seharian ditemani Sasuke._

" _Sudahlah Naruto, jangan menangis lagi. Kau ini laki-laki. Kau menangis juga tidak merubah keadaan."_

" _Kau tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan rasa sakit ini, Sasuke," Naruto berucap dengan penuh emosi._

 _Tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya. Naruto yang kaget kemudian mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke. Naruto dibaringkannya di ranjang. Dengan tangan dan bibirnya, Sasuke menjelajah semua bagian tubuh Naruto. Dan akhirnya mereka melakukan semua itu. Malam yang selalu menjadi angan-angan Naruto. Ketika sudah mencapai puncaknya, Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto kemudian mengatakan sesuatu di telinga Naruto._

" _Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu Naruto. Hanya saja sakitnya berbeda dengan yang kau rasakan."_

 **NARUTO POV**

 _From: Sasuke_

 _To: Naruto_

 _Kalau kau salah paham dengan malam yang pernah kita lalui, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ku mohon jangan jauhi aku lagi._

"Lihat Ma, dia rakus sekali. Ingin memiliki aku dan Sakura. Hahaha."

"Dulu Mama meninggalkanku saat aku bahagia telah menjadi mahasiswa baru, padahal aku belum memberi apa-apa kepada Mama. Sekarang Sasuke juga meninggalkanku dan memilih bersama perempuan ketika aku mulai berpikir bahwa cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa aku menyusul Mama saja ya?"

Malam itu aku pergi melihat makam Mama. Setiap ada masalah pasti yang ku tuju adalah tempat itu. Namun kini sepertinya aku tak perlu lagi ke sini karena akan langsung bertemu dengan Mama. Sudah tidak ada tujuan hidup lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke jembatan dekat sini.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya. Selamat tinggal Sasuke. Terima kasih untuk malam itu."

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk bunuh diri, namun apa lari dari masalah itu lebih menyenangkan dibanding melaluinya?"

"Tahu apa kamu?" ku lihat seorang laki-laki tengan berbicara kepadaku.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu bahwa kamu hanya seorang pengecut."

"Apa katamu?" Rahangku mengeras mendengar kata-katanya. Ada sedikit rasa tidak terima.

"Aku bilang kamu ini hanya seorang pengecut!"

Aku langsung turun dari pembatas jembatan. Tingginya hanya sampai telingaku.

"Aku bukan pengecut. Namun masalah kali ini berbeda."

"Sekali pengecut ya tetap pengecut! Buktikan kalau kau bukan pengecut dengan menyelesaikan masalahmu baru boleh kembali ke sini."

"Baik, aku terima tantanganmu."

Dia melepas topi yang dipakainya. Di bawah lampu jembatan, aku melihat rambut biru tua dan mata ungu tua tanpa pupil. Sungguh menarik.

"Hyuuga Neji," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Senju Naruto."

Sebelum kepergiannya ku lihat dia memandangku dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan luka

* * *

"Aku sudah menemukannya, Bi."

" _Terima kasih, Sayang. Kau yang terbaik."_

Apa kau masih akan kembali ke tempat ini nantinya, Naruto?

TBC

Curhat Penulis:

Aku baru pertama kali menulis cerita fanfiction. Terlalu sering membaca fanfiction membuatku ingin menulis juga. Terima kasih yang telah membacanya. Kalau tidak keberatan berikan aku masukan ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Must Be A Naruto 

Chapter II: Reunion 

_Waktu itu aku melihat Dokter Tsunade membawa Naruto ke ruangan khusus di rumah sakit. Aku bingung karena Naruto dalam keadaan terluka dan cukup parah. Namun aku mengurungkan niatku bertanya dan segera membantu Dokter Tsunade memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Naruto._

" _Kenapa Dokter bisa membawa Naruto sendirian ke sini? Di mana orangtuanya?" tanyaku setelah memberikan perawatan pada Naruto._

" _Aku mohon padamu jangan mengatakan pada siapa-siapa masalah ini ya. Aku berencana untuk mengangkat Naruto sebagai anak."_

" _Tapi bagaimana dengan orangtuanya? Apa mereka mengijinkan?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak, aku membawa Naruto kabur tadi setelah dia mengalami kecelakaan."_

" _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi, Dokter."_

" _Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Setelah kehilangan anak semata wayangku dan suamiku, kini aku hidup seorang diri. Aku sudah tidak ada tujuan hidup lagi," Dokter Tsunade berkata sambil terisak mengenang kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tersayangnya._

 _Aku tentu tidak tega melihat itu semua. Maka dari itu aku menuruti keinginan Dokter Tsunade untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada kalian. Aku tidak tega melihat penderitaan yang dialaminya. Setelah siuman, ternyata Naruto mengalami amnesia. Padahal jika tidak begitu, Dokter Tsunade akan berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa kalian telah membuang Naruto dan memberikannya pada Dokter Tsunade. Sejak saat itu Dokter Tsunade pindah tugas ke kota lain._

 _Sesekali aku mengunjungi Dokter Tsunade dan melihat perkembangan Naruto. Namun ternyata Dokter Tsunade memperlakukan Naruto seperti perempuan. Memang anak Dokter Tsunade itu perempuan. Aku berulang kali mengatakan itu pada Dokter Tsunade, namun dia kemudian mengusirku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Dia sudah sering membantuku. Aku merasa sangat berhutang budi_ padanya.

 **KUSHINA POV**

Begitulah, ucapan Shizune selalu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Setelah kematian Tsunade, ia baru berani mengatakannya padaku. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah membawa Naruto ke rumah. Namun aku takut dia tidak menerimaku dan malah menghilang lagi. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk membawanya pulang. Dengan cara baik-baik dan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba melintas bayangan seseorang di pikiranku.

"Halo, Hinata. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak Bibi Kushina. Ada apa?"

"Kau pasti akan kaget mendengar hal ini. Aku telah menemukan Naruto."

Hinata diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Benarkah Bi? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Kemudian aku mengatakan tentang kehidupan yang telah dilalui Naruto selama ini.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Hinata. Berpura-puralah menjadi seorang laki-laki dan bawa Naruto pulang. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Tentu, Bi. Apapun akan kulakukan demi Naruto."

 **HINATA POV**  
Naruto, setelah kau menghilang aku berusaha menjadi anak yang kuat. Aku ingat dulu saat di TK kau menolongku dari segerombolan anak-anak nakal. Aku ingat kau bilang bahwa aku harus menjadi anak yang kuat dan tidak cengeng. Kau bilang tidak suka berteman dengan anak yang cengeng. Kalau aku tidak cengeng kau berjanji akan terus bersamaku. Janji yang tak pernah kulupakan.

Saat kau hilang, aku merasa sedih. Kau melupakan janjimu, padahal aku sudah tidak cengeng lagi. Akhirnya aku sering mengikuti klub bela diri sampai SMA. Namun aku rasa itu percuma, karena kita mungkin takkan bertemu lagi. Aku menyerah untuk menunggumu. Lalu mendengar cerita dari Bibi Kushina seketika semangatku bertambah lagi. Aku menyesal telah berusaha melupakanmu.

Aku ingat dulu saat mengikuti klub bela diri di kota. Di perjalanan aku melihat ada anak laki-laki yang dikeroyok. Lalu aku segera menolong anak itu. Dari sanalah aku akhirnya berteman dengannya. Aku ingat ceritanya yang sering dipukuli ibunya. Ia hanya memiliki satu orang yang bisa dipercaya. Seorang teman laki-lakinya. Setelah hari itu hubungan kami semakin erat, aku bahkan hampir melupakanmu. Di saat dia mencariku untuk menyatakan cintanya, aku harus pergi ke tempat lain karena mengikuti ayahku yang harus pindah tugas. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Dia marah padaku dan tak pernah menghubungiku lagi.

Dan di sinilah aku, seharian menguntit Naruto. Hingga tiba-tiba dia menuju ke sebuah jembatan. Sebetulnya aku kaget sekali, namun sesampainya di belakang Naruto aku pura-pura tidak peduli. Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak meloncat dari jembatan. Dan sepertinya berhasil.

Sedih rasanya dilupakan seperti ini, tetapi apapun akan kujalani untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Naruto. Apapun.

"Neji, kau juga kuliah di sini? Kau mengikutiku ya?"

"Jangan kepedean kamu."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu membantuku menyelesaikan masalah? Biar aku bisa kembali ke jembatan itu secepatnya."

"Ide bagus."

Maka di bawah pohon rindang, Naruto menceritakan segala masalahnya pada Hinata. Masalah yang diceritakan Naruto ternyata hanya sedikit yang masih diketahui oleh Hinata. Tentang masalah Sasuke ini cukup membuat Hinata pusing. Semenjak ditinggal Sasuke, Naruto berubah menjadi seorang yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan. Dan semuanya itu laki-laki! Naruto bercerita bahwa setiap akan melakukannya dengan wanita tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan gairah.

"Dulunya aku ini seperti perempuan. Suka dandan. Kemudian Sasuke mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak suka denganku yang seperti kehilangan jati diri itu. Mulai dari sana aku mulai memberontak, aku sadar bahwa aku laki-laki. Ibu seringkali menangis, namun aku mengancam jika dia terus memperlakukanku seperti anak perempuan aku akan pergi dari rumah."

'Sasuke? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke yang itu.'

"Bagaimana? Masalahku berat kan?"

"Bagiku itu masih biasa saja."

"Kau itu dingin sekali sih. Jelas-jelas itu masalah yang berat. Coba kau yang mengalaminya."

"Kalau masalah Sasukemu itu kan masih ada banyak pria di luar sana. Kau hanya belum mendapatkan orang yang tepat."

"Aku hanya ingin sembuh. Aku ingin memiliki rasa suka pada perempuan. Itu saja."

"Bukan masalah yang susah."

"Kau ini senang sekali menggampangkan masalah."

"Sasuke sering menghubungiku namun aku menghindar, apa yang kulakukan itu sudah tepat?"

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak, apalagi perasaan. Kalau nyatanya Sasuke tidak bahagia bersamamu bagaimana?

"Kau ada benarnya juga, tapi aku masih belum siap bertemu..."

"Naruto, akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Jangan pergi dulu sebelum aku menjelaskan padamu."

"Ku pikir tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

"Sasuke?"

"Hinata?"

* * *

TBC


End file.
